


favorite thing is watching what you're doing

by melancholyx



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, gamer girl rin lmao, not really romantic but the feelings are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyx/pseuds/melancholyx
Summary: isn't there a day when fukase doesn't bother rin? no. probably never neither.
Relationships: Fukase/Kagamine Rin
Kudos: 8





	favorite thing is watching what you're doing

Rin was smashing buttons in her portable gaming device with a glare. It’s not like she wanted to spend the night raging at her favorite video game. She also wanted to get her eight hours of sleep but nope. She just had to be in the mood to play this stupid game at two in the morning. How disappointing. She knowledge that but refuse to go to bed to keep playing.

Fukase was watching Rin behind the sofa. Her angry face she made while she was playing was kind of cute. He smiled when Rin groaned out loud when she missed a button and because of that she lost a point. He tilted his head as he keeps watching and smile, why she has to be this mad over a game?

Rin’s fingers hurt so much, it was going to get numb if she keeps playing. She stopped pressing buttons as the song is over, she saw the results and her shoulders dropped. Seriously? Her fingers were on fire and this is the score she gets? The blonde girl sighed as she places her game in her thighs. She should go to bed for tonight… It was very late at night. 

She heard a chuckle coming behind her. Rin turns around to see who was behind her and it was stupid Fukase trying to hold his laughter. 

What was he laughing about?!

‘’What’s so funny? What are you doing watching me like a creep?’’ Rin said crossing her arms. 

Fukase tries to stop laughing about the situation. When he finally stops laughing, he grins at the blonde haired girl. Nothing is more entertaining than seeing Rin getting mad over a video game. ‘’You were getting angry over a game!’’ Fukase said still cheerful about her behavior. It’s true that he may be a creep but she’s worst in his mind for getting angry over something so little. 

In Rin's cheeks, a red blush appeared after he made his comment. ‘’I’m not mad!’’ She tried to defend herself and stand up from the couch. ‘’I-I’m just… Disappointed, which is totally different!’’ She said as Fukase crosses his arms as he keeps smiling at her. ‘’Disappointed?’’ Fukase asked doubtfully and Rin glares at him because he was challenging her again! ‘’Yes!’’ Rin shouted while Fukase walks over to be in front of her, the redhead didn’t believe her what she said. Fukase was watching everything she did!

‘’But you got mad cute, I was watching you.’’ Fukase said still showing his smile to the blonde Vocaloid singer. 

‘’And that’s why you’re a creep! I don’t want anyone who doesn’t know me to watch me inappropriately!’’ Rin pointed to him with a glare. Staring at her while she playing video games? That shouldn’t be happening! Playing video games should be something for her alone time so seeing someone watching her makes her angry too besides her video game. ‘’I don’t even know why Miku let you stay here for the weekend, you don’t even sing that good…’’ Rin said looking away from Fukase and puffs her cheeks. Miku wanted to make a song she wrote with this redhead and that’s the only reason why Fukase was staying over the weekend in the house but it bothers Rin because she along with Len lives in this house and were forced to be with Fukase in the meantime. Len didn’t mind but Rin does, well a little bit… She just wanted to be alone now

Fukase pouts when she told him he didn’t sing that well. ‘’What do you mean I don’t sing good?’’ He asked with a different tone than his usual happy one. The atmosphere has changed into something different that Rin isn’t used to with the guy. 

Rin's eyes look to the sides and back at him. It’s not that she thinks that- she just lied to his face like that. ‘’Huh… No. I don’t actually think that.’’ She said scratching one of her cheeks 

‘’Why you said that?’’ Fukase asked again.

The girl stayed quiet as she listened to the question. She didn’t mean it. She said it to make him a little playful offended thing not to make him upset. ‘’I-I didn’t think you will take it seriously.’’ Rin looks to the sides to not make eye contact with him.

There was a small pause until Fukase let out a small snicker. He was laughing about something again and Rin didn’t really care right now to ask why. ‘’I know! I was kidding.’’ Fukase said with a grin and Rin rolled her eyes at that. ‘’Ugh! Just get out of here, go annoy someone else.’’ Rin went back to sit down on the couch and grab her game to keep playing. She didn’t play yet though because Fukase was still standing there. Why? To watch her again? Rin turns to look at him without a word, she was expecting him to leave, like right now. 

Fukase was staring at her for a bit until he snaps out of it. ‘’Oh- right. I’ll leave my little princess do her thing, lose and get upset.’’ The redhead teases as he turns around to walk away but before he did, he looks at her one more time to see that she was playing without looking at him. 

Ha. He expected to get ignored like that. His eyes move to the floor and smile to himself, she was still cute despite her getting angry fast. Fukase finally walks out of the room to leave Rin to play with her game in peace. 

The blonde Vocaloid lower her game device to see Fukase walk away. She puffs her cheeks again and focuses on her game. Idiot, he should mind his own damn business. 


End file.
